


Nightmare

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The reader leaves her room and climbs into bed with Dean after a rough hunt that could have gone wrong.





	Nightmare

Your heart raced as you ran toward the back of the house. You, Sam, and Dean had split up to cover all the entrances of the vamp’s nest: Dean at the back door, Sam at the front, and you covering the side kitchen entrance. All was quiet until you heard Dean’s quick shout, which had you quickly running through the house trying to find him.

A tall, black-haired vamp cut you off in the hallway, and you struggled for a moment before you could swing your arm back to get enough momentum to hack through his neck. You ran over the body toward the sound of Dean’s grunts, knowing he was in trouble.

You finally got to the room where he was, seeing that he was taking on three vamps. Two of them had gotten ahold of his arms, his machete on the floor by your feet. The third vamp had all his teeth out, and before you could do anything had ripped into his throat. You screamed as the other two vamps pulled on each arm, ripping Dean apart.

You sat up in your bed, heart racing and scream still on your tongue. You clamped a hand over your open mouth, tears streaming out of the corners of your eyes. 

You started hyperventilating, unable to knock your mind out of your nightmare and back into the real world. The dream was too real. While you knew that Dean was fine from the hunt, your subconscious was making sure you realized how close of a call it was.

You got out of bed and went to the bathroom, splashing water on your face. 

_Calm down, Y/N. In, 2, 3…out, 2, 3…in, 2, 3…out, 2, 3._

Your breathing exercises weren’t calming your heart rate or your tears. You had to see Dean, just to make sure.

You padded your way out of your room and to Dean’s door. It was cracked open, as he likes to be able to hear anything happening in the bunker at all times. You pushed the door open enough to peek your head in. You could see Dean sleeping on top of his covers, clothes and shoes still on.

Your hand covered your mouth to muffle a thankful sob, the tears now streaming from relief. The quiet sound caused Dean to stir, and you tried to sneak back out before he could notice you standing there blubbering.

“Y/N?” Too slow. You turned back to see Dean rubbing his eyes, trying to focus on your figure in the doorway. “Whassgoinon?”

You sniffed, still trying to mask the fact that you had been in full-on panic mode moments before. The sniffle caused Dean to spring out of bed, ready to take care of whatever was upsetting you. He was in front of you in an instant, hands on your shoulders, squeezing them gently.

“What’s happening, Y/N? Are you okay? Is Sammy okay?” You shook your head, then nodded, unable to figure out which was the answer that would get you back to your room sooner, so you could cry away all your tears and fears in private. Dean noticed that you were crying, and smashed your face into his shoulder for a hug.

Much quieter this time, he asked again, “Y/N, sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong. Please.”

His gentleness caused a sob to escape, and then you couldn’t control it anymore. You began what you jokingly called ‘ugly crying’. Realizing you were only getting started, Dean herded you to his bed and sat you down. He kneeled in front of you, one hand on your shoulder and the other on your knee. 

The fact that he was there, in the flesh, not ripped apart by the vamps from the hunt, was what eventually calmed you down. His hands were soothing, sometimes giving a light squeeze, sometimes his thumb rubbing circles on your skin. When you were finally able to breathe without blubbering, he handed you a glass of water from his bedside table, which you graciously took a gulp from.

Once he was satisfied that you had calmed down enough, he tried again. “Y/N, I know that there’s something particular that started all of this. Wanna tell me about it?”

You took a deep breath in, wondering if you wanted to let Dean in and tell him your secrets - how scared and worried you were during the hunt, your nightmare of what could have been, and how much it had terrified you.

“I–“ you started, looking into Dean’s eyes. All you could see there was worry, and a glimmer of sadness and something else. You took another breath, deciding that you could truly tell Dean anything – he was your best friend and wouldn’t judge you, especially after all that you had been through both together and apart.

“It was the hunt. This hunt has me in a dark place, Dean.” He nodded his head, seeming to understand. When he didn’t verbally respond, you continued. “I could have lost you, Dean. What would have happened if Sam and I hadn’t been there quick enough? Those vamps -“

You gulped down the words. Dean moved to sit beside you on the bed, putting one arm around your shoulders and kissing your forehead, letting you take a moment before you continued.

“I came in here just to make sure you were okay. I couldn’t sleep, dreaming of what would have happened if we hadn’t gotten there in time. Dreaming of you, losing the fight. I had to see you, real and alive.” You turned toward Dean, knowing that he understood.

“I’m here, sweetheart. We made it. That’s all that matters.” Dean’s confident reassurance is what finally calmed your beating heart. Suddenly you were exhausted. The restless sleep and energy used up from crying caused you to let out a huge yawn, and Dean smiled.

“Wanna sleep here tonight, sweetheart?” You nodded, happy that Dean knew you so well. He turned to take his boots, jeans, and outer layers off, leaving him in his gray t-shirt and boxers. You climbed under the covers, and when he lay down next to you, you slipped into the crook of his arm. 

You put your ear right over his heart, the pulse calming you even more. Dean’s hand drew circles on your arm until you fell asleep, bodies entwined.


End file.
